I Wish Upon A Star
by Snowbird1
Summary: This is a Yue (CCS) / Zechs (GW) Yaoi fic. The rating is for future chapters, if I get enough reviews. So PLEASE R & R!
1. Default Chapter

I Wish Upon a Star  
  
  
  
Zechs sat looking out his window. Loneliness the only feeling he felt. He drowned in it, knowing no one would save him. He stared into the dark stary night. He made a wish on the brightest star he could find.  
  
"I wish that someone would fill the whole in my heart."  
  
With that wish said, he quietly walked over to the large canopied bed. He stared at it, this bed was meant for more then one body. Zechs crawled into the bed meant for two. He couldn't take it anymore and he sobbed into his pillow. He sobbed until sleep overcame him.  
  
***  
  
Up on the bright star of Dinr Yue sat. He stared down at the earth below. Wondering if beings there shared he's feelings. He was lonely, everyone on the star already had partners. Yue was the odd one out. He longed for someone to hold, someone to talk to. But he knew he would never have such a thing. A sound reach his ears  
  
"I wish that someone would fill the whole in my heart."  
  
Had that been my thoughts he wondered. He looked back down on the Earth searching for the one who made that wish. He found the being that made the wish. Yue was taken aback by this creatures beauty. How could he feel the same as I when he is so beautiful. Should I go to him, fufill his wish? I shall tomorrow night I will go to my beauty and grant him his wish. After settling on this Yue fell into a sweet slumber thinking about this being.  
  
***  
  
The next night Zechs lay in bed. Thinking of why he was alive. Did he have a purpose? Was his purpose to be lonely? His Thoughts continued this path until his bedroom window was blown open. Zechs stared in amazment as a silvery figure floated through the open window. It landed in front of Zechs' bed the slivery glow leaving the figure. The sight left Zechs gaping as he looked over the being. He was tall and slender, his eyes wide and catlike though they were the brightest of blues he had ever seen. He had long white hair that was loosly tied at the middle of his back though it flowed to the floor. His skin was pale, paler then Zechs'. He had enormous white wings and a flowing robe.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Yue.Who are you?"  
  
"My names Zechs, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What a interesting name, I am here to grant your wish if you agree to grant mine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you not remember your wish?" Yue frowned.  
  
"I remember mine but how did you know about it?"  
  
"I was sitting on the star you wished upon."  
  
"You were on a...star."  
  
"Well where did you think I came from?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Now will you grant my wish?" smiles.  
  
"What could you want that I could offer I am but a mere mortal."  
  
"My wish is for you to fill the empty whole in my heart."  
  
"Your, Your lonely?"  
  
"Deeply, will you grant my wish to have yours granted?"  
  
"I suppose, I could."  
  
Smiles. "Thank you."  
  
Yue walked around the bed to the side that Zechs laid on. Zechs' eyes widen as Yue came closer. He sat on the edge of the bed and his ghostly white fingers traced Zechs' jawbone.  
  
"May I lie with you?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Yue smiled and crawled up beside Zechs. Zechs turned on his side back facing Yue. Yue took the opportunity and pulled Zechs against him. They sighed contentedly knowing this was what they longed for. Yue had someone to hold close to him. Zechs had someone to fill his empty heart. They lay there enjoying each others presence before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Yue's hair

I Wish Upon a Star #2  
  
They walked out the door of Zechs' house. Walked up to the road and Yue kept going.  
  
"Yue don't J-walk!" as he pulls Yue back from the road.  
  
"J-walk?"  
  
"Um...crossing a road but not at the crosswalk."  
  
"Why not J-walk?"  
  
"Yue see those...(points at the cars)...they will run over you and injure you!"  
  
Yue runs behind Zechs gripping his shoulders.  
  
"Don't let them hurt me." he whines. Zechs laughs and walks to the crosswalk with Yue still holding on to him. The walk sign appears and Zechs steps onto the road.  
  
"Zechs what about the cars!" he screams.  
  
"Yue they wont run us over while were on the crosswalk."  
  
Yue starts staring one way and the other. It seems Zechs was right the cars were still. He smiled and let go of Zechs.  
  
*HONK*  
  
Yue forms ice crystals in his hand looking around for the noise. Zechs grabs his arm and pulls him up to the other sidewalk.  
  
"NO! NO ICE CRYSTALS!"  
  
Yue pouts and disintegrated the ice crystals. Zechs leads them on into the park. Yue looks around at the trees and grass and all the animals.  
  
"Your parks are so different then ours."  
  
Zechs laughs "I bet." Yue looks to the left and sees a rubber strip hanging from two chains. He tilts his head trying to figure out what it is meant for. Zechs laughs looking where Yue was looking.  
  
"Those are swings."  
  
"What are they meant for."  
  
"There meant for fun."  
  
"They look scary to me."  
  
Zechs laughs "Common I'll show that there fun." "Ok I'll race you, Last one there is a rotting ham!" says smiling.  
  
Zechs shakes his head laughing "Ok 1......2......3......GO!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Zechs looks back to see Yue lying face first on the ground. He runs over to him  
  
"Yue, Yue are you alright? What happened? Speak to me."  
  
Yue sits up frowning. He looks down to see dirt on his clothes and his frown deepens. He starts dusting off the dirt.  
  
"I don't know what happened, I......must have tripped because of.......a ditch!"  
  
Zechs starts to giggle knowing there wasn't a ditch. But Yue didn't need to know that.  
  
"I see, ok come on and get up we still got a ways to go." Yue stands up and starts running. A few steps later he falls on his face again. Zechs starts laughing seeing what really happened. Yue stepped on his hair and fell forward.  
  
"DAMN DITCHES!"  
  
Zechs is laughing he head off as he crawls up to his fallen angel.  
  
"Don't laugh at me! That hurts!"  
  
Yue gets up, takes a step forward and falls backwards. Yue felt someone pull his hair and he glares at Zechs who rolling around laughing.  
  
"Why did you pull my hair?"  
  
"I didn't, I promise you I didn't."  
  
"Did you see who did it?"  
  
"Yep" starts laughing harder.  
  
"Then who was it?" forms ice crystals in his hand.  
  
Zechs was laughing to hard to speak. So Yue looked around for the criminal. The park was silent except for Zechs' laughter.  
  
"UGH first your damn ditches, Now invisable beings UGH!" Zechs sits up calming down.  
  
"Yue just go sit on the swings ok"  
  
Yue got up and went to the swings and sat down on the rubber part. His head started to hurt. He look at Zechs  
  
"You call this fun? It hurts like hell!"  
  
"That's because your sitting on your hair."  
  
"I....I." "Yue that's it your getting a hair cut!"  
  
"You can't cut my hair it's my pride and joy. I thought you liked my hair." Yue frowned.  
  
"I love your hair and we wont cut much. It's just your gonna kill yourself if we don't."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well see it was your hair that made you fall, you stepped on it and Wham!"  
  
Yue blushes at his stupidity. Zechs walks over to him and holds out his hand. The walk out of the park. Towards the barber shop at the corner. They step inside and it's empty except for an old man they figured was the barber.  
  
"Hello sir I was wondering if you would trim my friend's hair?" "Sure will, just have a seat over here and we'll get started."  
  
The man takes the band off Yue hair and starts to brush it.  
  
"My word you have nice hair."  
  
"I know." says Zechs smiling at Yue.  
  
Yue blushes at the complement then freezes. The man had gotten a pair of scissors. Yue formed ice crystals and threatened the man. The man stepped back and looked at Zechs nervously.  
  
"Don't worry he's just kidding."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Shush! Now here I'll tell you where to cut so he wont get mad alright."  
  
The man nodded but was still scared. Zechs pointed to the man where to cut and the man agreed. He cut the hair and zechs caught it before it hit the ground. He popped up and showed it to Yue through the mirror.  
  
"Oh Zechs you saved my hair. Thank you!"  
  
"No problem we'll put it in a safe soft at home."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The man popped up.  
  
"All done lad you can get up now."  
  
Yue stood up and looked down at his hair. It stopped at the back of his knee. Yue smiled to see that only a bit was gone. Zechs payed the man before they walked outside. Yue started twriling and walking ahead of Zechs.  
  
"I'm free! No more ditches! No more invisable beings! No more....."  
  
*THUD*  
  
Zechs winced as he saw Yue hit the lamp post. Yue slid down it and sat on the ground pouting.  
  
"And here I thought angels were graceful." smirks.  
  
"Who said I was an angel? And what do you I'm not graceful?"  
  
"Come on lets go home. I think you need some rest."  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Yue stood with the help of Zechs. They walk home slowly and straight so Yue wouldn't hurt himself again.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


	3. Bedroom fun

I Wish Upon A Star 3  
  
He laid his beauty on the bed. He climbed on top of him bending at the waist to kiss him. Zechs lighty brushed his lips against Yue's. Zechs pulled away and smiled as Yue lifted his head blindly. Zechs leaned down and ran his tongue across Yue's bottom lip. Yue shuddered slightly parting his lips for Zechs. Zechs' tongue dove in Yue's mouth. He couldn't help but moan as Yue stabbed at his tongue. They lay together as their tongues battled seeking dominance. Zechs pulled away and breathed in some well needed air. He moved down to Yue's chin and licked up his jawbone. Going back down blowing cool air over the wet trail he made. Yue's breathe hissed through his clenched teeth. Zechs continued this manoeuvre. Moving across the vein on his long neck. He kissed the hollow space at the base of his neck. Using his tongue he followed Yue's collar bone. Licking down in the middle of his chest. He moved to the left and flicked his tongue over the dark bud there. Yue was enjoying himself, moaning softly. Zechs took the bud in his mouth and sucked it gently. Zechs then pulled harder nipping at it. Yue arched his back and groaned at this new feeling. Zechs smiled around the bud and quickly detached moving to the other. He treated it with the same care he treated the other. Yue's moans grew louder. Zechs left the nipple and moved down his fine chiseled abs. He dipped his tongue in Yue's navel probbing it a few times before he moved on. He skipped over Yue's penis trailing kisses down his strong legs. He licked down quickly and moved slowly back up. Stopping to lick the skin under Yue's knee. The leg twitch fiercely at the touch. Zechs continued up, licking Yue's inner thigh smiling as the muscles jumped against his lips. Yue was moaning so loud that Zechs decided it was time.  
  
Zechs moved up and steadied himself over Yue. His mouth inches away from Yue's sex. He blew out his breath in a fast stream over the tip. Yue hissed  
  
"Please....mmm......more." Who was Zechs to ignore Yue's request. He grinned up at Yue's face which was facing off to the side.  
  
"Look at me".  
  
Yue lifted his head looking Zechs in the eye. Zechs leaned down a licked the head stabbing the slit with he tongue. Yue through his head back and lifted his hips. Zechs moved lower capturing just the head in his mouth. He started sucking it, bathing it with his tongue. Yue was bucking now trying to get more of him in that warmth. Zechs lifted off and grinned at Yue's actions. He was bucking wildly, his face contorted with pleasure.  
  
Zechs dove down quickly. He quickly relaxed his throat allowing him to deep throat Yue. He got all of it in and sucked long and hard. He bobbed up a bit so he could get some air. He went down again and hummed low and deep. The vibrations shooting through Yue's cock. Yue cried out  
  
"Zeeeecccchhhhhssss!!"  
  
Knowing Yue was close Zechs moved away. He started to kiss Yue's inner thighs making Yue wait. Yue was groaning in protest. He couldn't believe Zechs would just leave him dangling on the edge like that. He tried to yell but all that came was a whimpered  
  
"Pllleeeaaassseee..... Zechs....please." Zechs ignored him and continued his soft kisses.  
  
"Noooooo....need.....more."  
  
Zechs continued his kisses on Yue's delicate skin.  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!" Zechs stopped for a second considering if that was enough taunting. He decided no and switched to the other thigh.  
  
"Zechs...Please...I'm begging you please!"  
  
Zechs decided that was perfect and moved to hover over Yue's straining erection. Well maybe he could tease him just a little more. A devilish grin spread over Zechs angelic features. He leaned down and licked up the under side of his penis. Yue moaned finally getting some attention where he wanted it. Zechs kept up his long sensuous strokes. Licking Yue base to tip. Yue started to whimper again.  
  
Zechs smiled and took half of Yue in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. He dove down and sucked hard. He moved up scraping his teeth against the straining flesh and smiled as it twitch. He lowered himself slowly on it sucking hard on the the way down. He sucked as hard he could. Hummed as low as he could. Trying to knock Yue over the edge. Yue shuddered hard, bucking uncontrollably.  
  
"ZZZZZZEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSS!" Yue released in Zechs' mouth. Zechs swallowed up every drop that came out of it, savoring the taste. When Yue collasped on the bed and Zechs crawled up Yue's body. He cuddled him closely.  
  
"So Yue what did you think?"  
  
"Well it was...um....exciting!"  
  
***  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Zechs' wake up call

I Wish Upon a Star 4  
  
Yue awoke early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes to clear his sleep dazed vision. He blinked a few times and went to get up. When he felt something around his back. He froze and shifted only his eyes to see what was going on. He spotted that his "pillow" was actually the sleeping form of Zechs. He realised that it must be Zechs' arm around him. He sighed and looked up at Zechs' sleeping face. He looked so beautful while he slept. Zechs' blonde hair formed around his body. Chiseling him out of the black sheets. It looked as if he were fake, such beauty in such an awful place. Zechs' lean body was shown down to his hips. The slight imprint of muscle on him was delicious. What the covers hid was equally delicious. Yue closed his eyes lost in memory of last night's event.  
  
***  
  
...Zechs smiled and took half of Yue in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. He dove down and sucked hard. He moved up scraping his teeth against the straining flesh and smiled as it twitch. He lowered himself slowly on it sucking hard on the the way down. He sucked as hard he could. Hummed as low as he could. Trying to knock Yue over the edge. Yue shuddered hard, bucking uncontrollably...  
  
***  
  
Yue shuddered recalling every move Zechs made. Even the feelings they brought to him. Yue could feel himself getting hard and wondered if he should wake Zechs. He would definetly love another round of Zechs. Yue's eyes grew wide and he whispered out  
  
"I can't believe it. I was so selfish. He didn't even ask...I should do something".  
  
He looked up at Zechs. He decided to himself that waking up Zechs would be stupid. Then he thought  
  
*I could just start to suck him and wake him up like that!* Yue grinned deciding this was perfect. He slithered down Zechs' body pushing the covers aside. Yue moved so he lay between Zechs' legs. He picked up Zechs' cock in his hand. He started to slowly run his hand up and down the long shaft. He felt it start to harden in his grip. He continued his strokes until Zechs was fully erect. Yue slid both of his hands around the shaft. Moving his mouth over the head until his lucious lips connected with his fingers. He drew in a deep breath as he started to suck Zechs. His hands creating a tunnel making it have the suction of a vaccum. Yue started to lap at the head while he sucked him.  
  
"Mmmmmm....Yue!"  
  
Yue almost jumped out of his skin. He glanced up to see Zechs staring at him. His eyes were glazed with lust as he smiled down to Yue. Yue started the suction again listening to Zechs' moans. He started to move his fingers around the shaft. Squeezing and relasing extra pressure on Zechs' cock. Zechs couldn't take it anymore. Yue was licking, sucking and squeezing him, it was too much.  
  
"YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
He squirted into Yue's mouth and Yue drank it up. When Zechs finally settled Yue removed his hands and licked Zechs again to make sure he was clean. Yue crawled up to a grinning Zechs.  
  
"Yue, could you wake me up like that every morning?" "Of coarse!"  
  
"But really Yue, where'd you learn that!?" "Shhhh it's a secret".  
  
Zechs started to laugh. Now that he was refreshed he was in a good mood. His stomach growled.  
  
"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"  
  
"I want breakfast that's why I'm gonna say No!" "What's thats supposed to mean?" pouted Yue. "Well I wanna eat therefore I need something edable." grins Zechs  
  
"Oh thats it, your gonna get it". Yue rolled over to tackle Zechs but Zechs was already out of the bed. Zechs was pulling on a pair of black boxers. Yue smiled at the contrast the black boxers were to his snow white skin. Yue's mind started to drift. He snapped out of it as Zechs yelled  
  
"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" "Egg? I thought it was ham".  
  
***  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Breakfast

Yue quickly jumped out of bed. His wings appearing behind him. He flew down the stairs. Passing Yue on the way.  
"HEY! No fair!" Zechs yelled  
Yue turned to to stick his tongue out at Zechs. He forgot he was still descending.  
*THUD*  
Yue crashed into the floor. He sat up rubbing his head. Zechs came running down to him. Yue started to laugh.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Hehe I'm just plumy."  
"Plumy? Nevermind. See Yue you shouldn't cheat or stuff like this happens".  
"Well I didn't cheat. You never said I had to run".  
"Well,...fine but next time No Wings!"  
"Okay".  
Zechs gently lifted Yue from the floor. Cradling him in his arms like a child. He carried Yue over to the small kitchen table.   
"Do you think you can handle sitting without hurting yourself?" Zechs grinned  
"YES!"  
Zechs sat Yue down on one of the wooden chairs. He walked over to the fridge opening it. He stared in there for a long time trying to decide what to make.  
"Yue, what do you want?"  
"Huh..(grins) I want you!"  
"I meant food Yue!" blushed Zechs  
"Oh, um...whatever you want".  
"Common Yue I don't care so you choose".  
"Well I don't care either. You choose".  
"No Yue you choose".  
"NO! YOU CHOOSE!"  
"NO I WONT YOU CHOOSE!"  
"Ugh! FINE! I want EGGS!"  
"OK".  
Zechs took the carton of eggs out of the frigde. He grabbed the butter and a pan and moved it all over next to the oven.  
"So how do you want your eggs?"  
"Doesn't matter. How do you want them?"  
"NO we are sooo not going through this again!"  
"Ok so how do you want your eggs."  
"I'm gonna make my spiced up scrambled eggs!"  
"Ok?"  
"Don't worry you'll love it."  
Zechs went over to the spice rack and started grabbing jars. He set them down by the oven and went over to the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of ketchup and brought it back to the oven. Zechs started mixing up everything finally pouring it into the pan. A few minutes later he dished it out on to two plates and set them on the table. Yue looked at the pile of odd looking eggs on his plate. He looked up to Zechs then looked back to his plate.  
"Don't worry, just try some".  
Yue nodded his head and grabbed his fork. He held it over the eggs and gulped. He looked to Zechs who was mowing down on his eggs. Yue lowered his fork and picked up some eggs with it. Zechs looked up from his plate just in time to see Yue put the eggs in his mouth. Yue slowly chewed then swallowed. He smiled  
"Yummy!"  
  
Spiced Up Scrambled Eggs  
  
Eggs  
Zesty Pepper, Chives, Onions, Basil, Oregano  
A few drops of ketchup  
Mix in a bowl. When mixed add a few drops of water. Stir then pour into a heated pan. Scramble and serve! 


	6. Mini Golfing

I Wish Upon a Star 6  
  
"Yue what would you like to do today?" Zechs asked after they finished breakfast.  
  
"Well I don't know. I don't know what I have to choose from."  
  
Zechs sat there thinking. He thought of different activities they could do. Ones that would be easy to explain to Yue.  
  
"Why don't we go mini golfing."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"Go on and get dressed and come out to the car when your done."  
  
Zechs watched Yue leave then headed out to the car. He sat inside and turned on the radio leaning his head back against the chair. He was going over the rules of mini golf. Well mainly trying to describe how to play it simply enough for Yue to understand it. Yue hopped down the front steps of his house. He was wearing a light blue V- cut t-shirt with a pair of fitting black jeans. Yue opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat smiling at Zechs.  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
"That's good now I want you to listen I'm gonna explain how to play mini golf."  
  
***  
  
"Looking for a wee bit of fun with the Mrs. eh?"  
  
Zechs just smiled at the man behind the counter.  
  
"I heard that! I am not a Woman! I am more man then you'll EVER BE!....." Yue yelled.  
  
The man behind the counter just gaped at what the man was saying.  
  
"Just b/c I have long hair and um a lean body Does Not make a woman!..." Yue continued.  
  
"Sir, I know you are not a woman. I was just talking to the lovly couple here." the man pointed at the couple stnding in front of Zechs.  
  
"Oh!..um... I see." Yue blushed and hung his head.  
  
Zechs got the golf equipment and pulled Yue outside  
  
"Why didn't you stop me! UGH!" Yue started to pace in front of Zechs.  
  
"I made a fool out of myself! and YOU...YOU JUST STOOD THERE!" Yue was fuming.  
  
"How could you do that to me!"  
  
"How was I to stop you? Hmm, you barely heard that man." Zechs stated trying to calm the angry Yue.  
  
"Well your could've tried." anger left Yue voice as sadness settled in  
  
"Come on, lets play some mini golf. ok?"  
  
Zechs patted Yue on the shoulder. Yue nodded and turned to the mini golf paths. There were two a blue one and a red one. Yue looked from one to the other looking down the paths to see which would be more fun. Zechs was also trying to decided on which to play. The red one had an Eiffel Tower model on one of the holes. Zechs smiled he loved Europe so he decided he want to play on the red path.  
  
"Yue lets play the red one!"  
  
"OK! Now watch me kick your toe!"  
  
Zechs laughed  
  
"We'll just see about that!"  
  
Yue choose to play first. He took the red golf ball from Zechs hand and placed it down on the mat. He stood and swung the club. He hit the ball right on. Though he hit it to hard and it hit the wall and came flying backwards. Yue watched as the ball inched its way towards him. He raised his hand to capture it but he didn't catch it. Instead it bounced right off his forehead. Zechs fell to the ground laughing. Yue looked down at Zechs and glared. He quickly put the ball down and swung again. This time the ball didn't hit the wall but landed right in the hole. Yue looked down at Zechs and smiled coyly. Zechs stood up blinking as he saw Yue getting his ball out of the hole. Zechs was floored but put his ball down quickly and swung. It landed squarly in the hole.  
  
"Hole in one! Yeah!"  
  
He turned to Yue but he was already at the next hole. Yue got a hole in one on the second hole. He smiled  
  
"Hole in one!"  
  
Zechs also got a hole in one. The game continued on like this. At each hole the guys always got the ball in one shot. The last hole though was definetly not go the same way as the others had. This one involved a well. There was a hole cut into the base for the ball to go through. Though a bucket was lowered in the space the ball was to go through. Yue and Zechs stood there glaring at the well. Each had already shot three times. Each shot bounced off the bucket and came right back at them.  
  
It was Yue's turn to play. He set the golf ball down on the mat. He watched as the bucket lowered again. It rose up into the well. Yue took this time to make three ice crystals in his hand. The bucket lowered and Yue threw the crystal. They hit the bucket shattering it to a million pieces. Yue smiled and swung. Zechs stood there gaping at what Yue just did. Yue stood there fuming as his ball hit the wall of the well and rolled back to him.  
  
"UGH! This is not fair!"  
  
"Maybe it's mad at you for destroying it's bucket" grinned Zechs.  
  
"Just Go!"  
  
Yue stepped out of the way so Zechs could take his turn. Zechs placed the ball and swung. It went through the space under the well. Continued down the trail jumping over the hole. Hitting the back wall and boucing backwards. Rejumping the hole running back through the well and stopped at his feet. Yue started to laugh  
  
"Nice shot!"  
  
"...."  
  
Zechs stood their gaping at the ball at his foot. How did it do that? How could it possibly have done that? Zechs looked at Yue and thought maybe Yue had done something. Zechs shook his head, now he was imagining things. Yue bent down and picked up Zechs's blue golf ball. He handed it to Zechs and pushed him aside so he could play. Now on his fifth shot Yue glared at the well. He will make it on this shot and making him and Zechs tied. Yue focused all his energy into the ball and swung. He guided it throught the well and into the hole.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Zechs smiled, he needed to make this shot to beat Yue. He wanted to beat Yue. He lowered the ball and swung. The ball hit the well wall and rolled back to him.  
  
"YEAH WE TIED!!!" Yue cried out  
  
"That we did. Come on lets go home."  
  
They took there stuff back to the man at the counter. Yue blushed and quickly pulled Zechs to the car. They got in the car and Zechs asked  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself today?"  
  
"Oh yeah it was a blast!" Yue smiled  
  
"Did you enjoy making me miss on the last hole?"  
  
Yue just stared at Zechs. How did he know what he did?  
  
"Well?" Zechs prompted  
  
"I...I?"  
  
"Why did you do that? Were you paying me back for the incident in the building? Well?"  
  
"I just didn't want to lose".  
  
"That's not right Yue you should have played fairly!"  
  
"But I thought it'd be fine if we tied that way nobody would lose." Yue looked at his feet.  
  
Zechs lifted Yue head and turned it to look at him. He lightly kissed him and pulled back.  
  
"I know you mean well, but next time no magic just play for fun. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They drove home in silent listening to the radio. Until they pulled up into the driveway and Yue finally spoke.  
  
"So what are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know, I've been to busy thinking of tonight." Zechs winked. 


End file.
